


只是一个PWP

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony和Loki都和自家金发大胸吵架了，多日没有性生活的两人开始了做死的故事……





	只是一个PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 锤基盾铁基础上的霜铁、锤盾、基盾

Tony已经4天没理过Steve了。  
谁叫Steve非要阻止Tony逞英雄，而且在Tony受伤之后专门在病房里面开了整整一个小时的检讨会，分析了各种利弊，Tony发誓连神盾局的作战分析都没这么详细。这都是老冰棍自找的！  
现在Tony腰上的大面积擦伤倒是好了，不过几乎是在床上躺了三天无聊至极的他，哪怕和Bruce一起坐在实验室升级战甲都无法让他安静下来，他只想能去什么Party上浪一浪。  
或者说，现在的某位花花公子非常的性爱缺乏。  
所以他干脆把Bruce丢在了实验室，一个人跑去了厨房。他得弄点甜食来吃，布丁，甜甜圈，冰淇淋，随便什么都可以。  
当他捧着一大碗冰淇淋来到客厅的时候，他看到沙发上赫然坐着一个人。  
“Hello.” Loki关上书，优雅地向他点头。  
“为什么我刚刚路过的时候没看见你？”  
“我在这里坐了好几个小时了，好像也没人看见我。”Loki手指在空气中指了几下，茶几上的热水壶升起来，将热水注进一只白瓷茶壶里面。  
Tony直直地盯着茶几上的情况，无论多少次他都觉得不可思议。  
“喝茶吗？”Loki又用魔法将茶壶里的茶汤倒进了一边成套的茶杯里。  
“不用了，谢谢。”Tony指了指他的冰淇淋，谁会喝茶啊，正常人都喝咖啡吧。但他没敢说出来，Loki会把他直接从窗户扔出去的，他真的做得到，上周他就把Thor扔了出去，就只是因为他的傻哥哥把巧克力酱撒在了他的诗集上。奥丁在上，当时连Natasha都吓得惊讶了半秒。  
“So，”Loki轻啜了一小口滚烫的茶水，“你和Steve还没和好？”  
Tony吓得差点被那口冰淇淋呛到，他没想到Loki一开口就是这个，“咳咳——我们，额，最近都挺忙的。”是啊，他都在床上躺了三天了，是挺忙的。  
“哦——”Loki以十分缓慢的速度点了点头，又啜了口茶，然后他拿起书，随便翻了一页，然后他放下茶杯，又关上书，“你想做吗？”  
“什么？！”勺子上的冰淇淋直接掉到了Tony的裤子上，他正半起身准备抽纸巾，Loki却也先他一步把抽纸送到了他面前，反正对他来说就是动动手指的事情。  
“我这周都没跟Thor说过话，我也不知道怎么告诉他我不生气了，他也不主动来找我。”Loki翘着腿，撑着下巴，面无表情地看着面前尴尬地擦裤子的人。  
“那你怎么觉得我就可以的？”  
“因为我觉得你也不是什么能禁欲的人，所以，我们可以交易。”  
“那我为什么要答应呢？”  
Loki变成了Steve的样子，叠起的腿变得张得很开，双手放在了膝盖上，他朝Tony微微倾身，“或者说你希望我变成这样？”  
“你还是变回去比较好，我宁愿是你也不希望是你变的Steve.”  
“好吧。”Loki又变回了原本的样子。  
“所以去哪？”Tony是答应了。  
“我房间？半小时后见？”Loki歪着脑袋，朝他微笑道。  
“OK.”他说，不用说明白Tony也知道这半个小时是用来做什么的。  
他回到自己的房间，把他满是机油味的T恤脱下来，他从抽屉里面拿出一管润滑油，走进了浴室，他觉得怪怪的，自从和Steve确定关系之后，已经有一年多没有过约炮的经历了，更别说对象是Loki. Tony自嘲地笑了一声，不明白自己是怎么答应他的。  
半小时之后，他套着一件白衬衫和牛仔裤，带着一个滑溜溜的屁股，走进了Loki的房间。他甚至连内裤都没穿，反正穿了也没用。  
他敲了Loki的房门，发现门并没关，于是他直接推开了，Loki正坐在床边，一条腿盘在床上，另一条腿悬在一边，手里的书翻了大半，他看到Tony走进来，把书签卡好之后才把书丢在一边。  
“你看在什么？”Tony问，总不能一上来就直奔主题吧。  
“加来道雄的《超越时空》。”Loki拍了拍他身边的位置，示意让Tony坐下来。  
“你居然会对这些东西感兴趣？！”Tony一脸惊讶地坐到了Loki旁边。  
“中庭对于世界的解释和神域不同，但也还是挺有趣的。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如弦理论就挺有趣的，我之前还读到过《宇宙的琴弦》，说实话这样的比喻挺美的，所有的存在都是振动的表现形式，就好像我们的存在如同音乐一般。”Loki的声音像是念诗一般，在封闭空间里很容易让人放松下来。Tony睁大他的眼睛，带着微笑看着他。  
“那你觉得这理论怎么样？”  
“哼，天真，”Tony的脸立即垮了下去，“人类有太多东西没看明白，对于时空和维度，对于粒子和波动，这些理论都远不及完美。”  
“科学都是不完美的。”Tony反驳说。  
“科学从不是完美的，但完美的东西总是简单的，就像你们发现的物质能量方程一样，但是你们对电磁的理论就差太远了，而且竟然用维度扩展的方法试图简化，蠢极了。”  
“那，你不想指导一下？”  
“你可能理解不了，这些东西远远超出了人类的认知范围。”Loki解释说。  
“拜托，我是个天才，我有什么听不懂的。”  
Loki笑了，他右手的手指轻轻动了动，Tony就直接从床上升了起来，“你们说的力的作用是因为光子的交换，但是又看不到交换的光子，你们把它成为称为虚光子。事实上的确是有这样的东西，我可以通过操纵这些东西形成你们所说的力场，可你们连怎么让电磁波随意转向都不明白。”他把Tony慢慢放下，在离床大概还剩10厘米的时候撤掉了魔法。  
“Wow——”Tony因为突然的落下而惊呼了一声，“这听起来是挺奇妙的，你要告诉我怎么操纵粒子吗？”  
“首先你得看见它们才行，”Loki拉过Tony的一只手，另一只手则像是在在施展一样把什么东西聚集到了Tony的手心，“你能看见它们吗？”  
Tony皱着眉，无奈地摇摇头。  
“那我也无能为力了。”  
“再告诉我些。”Tony凑到Loki面前，要知道知识是最能吸引他的兴趣的，他微微眯起眼睛，微启的嘴唇就和他以前调情时候一模一样。  
“你听不懂的。”Loki搂着Tony的腰，把他整个人放在了床上，“倒不如做点该做的事。”  
“你不该质疑我的头脑。”  
“我没有，你能排得上人类里面智商的前十，但神域的知识不是一时半会儿能讲明白的，而且我也不知道你们对那些东西是怎么称呼的，就比如说Thor之前跟我讲过，那个Jean非要把灵魂炼炉叫做量子发生器，这真的很麻烦。”  
“你们管量子发生器叫灵魂炼炉？！”  
“中庭人——”Loki叹了口气，手指划过Tony的衬衫，纽扣一个一个地自行解开，衬衫的下摆也从裤腰里面跑了出来，“灵魂炼炉就是灵魂炼炉。”  
“我们非要争这个东西吗？”Tony叹了口气，但他没想到的是，Loki吻了他的锁骨。  
他楞了几秒，他看到Loki慢慢向下，他用嘴唇摩擦了Tony的乳尖，然后在反应堆边缘那些发白的陈旧伤痕上磨蹭了几下，他注意着Tony腰上结痂的伤口，手指划过的时候引来了他的微微颤抖。  
“我没想到你是个细心的人。”Tony说。  
“你别想多了，我才不会对我那个傻哥哥做这些。”  
Tony感受到他的皮带也自行地解开飞到了一边，然后是裤链，之后是整条牛仔裤。  
“或者说你想这样？”Loki握住了他有些反映的下身，“不过你居然没穿内裤，难道不觉得牛仔裤的面料很硬吗？”他加了些手上的力度，“或者说，你喜欢这样？”  
Tony瞬间停止了呼吸，他大睁着眼睛，Loki一定能发现他有明显的反映。  
“你喜欢这个，哈哈——”Loki摇着头笑了两声，然后他做出正经的表情，凑到Tony面前，用他要挟人时候的眼睛看着Tony，“你喜欢这个是吗？”  
Tony真的有点怕了，他不知道究竟该不该相信这个曾经想要统治地球的超级反派，要是他真的是要给自己难堪怎么办？  
“你这么看着我干什么？Stark，我又不会把你这幅样子做成幻影放在Steve的脑子里，而且我要是做了什么对不起你的事情Thor肯定会很认真地跟我打架的，你得知道我打不过他。”  
“你确定要继续吗？”  
“当然。”Tony说，Stark的字典里没有害怕这个词。  
Loki的手抚摸着他的大腿，慢慢地把他的双腿摆开，“看来你这半小时做了很多事啊。”  
“我注重效率，我是个机械师，所以我也知道怎么让气缸里面的摩擦力降到最小。”他讲了个黄色笑话，却不知道Loki能不能明白。  
“我不知道气缸是个什么玩意儿，但我明白摩擦力的问题。”Loki伸了一根手指进去，那里的确是充分地开拓过了。  
“你可以直接进来，相信我，这是经过了大量实验证明的。”  
Loki的衣服在绿色的光芒中消失，Tony看了一眼将要进入他的那玩意儿，在心里感叹了一声这群神们的东西和超级士兵都是一个数量级的大。他不知从哪里变出来的润滑剂，Loki把它们涂在自己的阴茎上，让它在暖色的灯光下看起来闪闪发光。  
Tony有些迷糊了，他既不确定自己随意地性交会不会有什么后果，又有些期待接下来发生的一切，他的一条腿被抬了起来，他感受到一个硬硬的东西抵在他的屁股上，然后Loki确认性地看向自己。Tony点点头，“慢点就好。”他说。  
他听到粘稠液体里面的空气被挤压出的声音，穴口被撑开的酸涨感让他有些不适，他喉咙里发出一声沉重的呼吸，Loki也是同样，然后那根东西稍稍推出一些之后又往深处推进了一些，直到全部进入之后，Loki才加快了速度律动起来。  
Tony在大口呼吸之余看见了Loki相当享受的表情，他空闲的双手绕到Loki的身后，他揉捏着Loki不怎么有肉的屁股，然后一只手来到他的后穴，他惊讶的发现那里也是湿润的，所以刚才说他半个小时做了不少准备的人是谁呢？  
他探进去一根手指，收到的是Loki惊讶的神情。  
“你不想要吗？”Tony问。  
Loki用抬起了他的另一条腿，狠狠地撞在他的前列腺上作为回答。  
“God, ”Tony仰起脖子，他闭上了眼睛，随着一阵阵撞击而头皮发麻，“Steve……”他轻声喊道。  
Loki无奈地皱起眉，他幻化成Steve的样子，俯身在Tony面前，“Tony，把眼睛睁开。”  
Tony是真的迷糊了，他下意识地搂着“Steve”的脖子，大腿圈上了他的腰，想要让他再进得深一点，再深一点……他咬上了“Steve”的嘴唇，再轻轻地吮吸，他勾住对方的舌头，奋力地夺取他口中的唾液，又转动舌头，挑逗他的牙齿。  
“可惜了，我是Loki. ” Loki变了回来，颇为调皮地笑了。  
Tony相当用力地拧了Loki一把，Loki一边笑着一边用力地撞进去，他们都不想说话了，这本身就是一场不带感情的做爱，只是没有休止的抽插，喘息，还有迷乱。  
Tony伴着一声从喉咙里溢出的哼声射在了自己小腹上，然后Loki也射了，他说了句等跟Thor和好了他一定要上了他之后躺在了Tony身边。  
“嘿，我送你个东西吧。”Loki说。  
“有什么是我想要又买不到的呢？”  
“你看了就知道了，”Loki抬手动了动手指，“借你的复仇者卡片用一下。”Tony就看见自己裤袋里的卡片自己飞了出来。  
“诶，我没允许呢。”Tony伸出手挥了挥，但是根本没有抢回来的意思。他看见Loki变成他自己的样子，穿着他刚刚来的时候的衬衣。  
“这里是Tony Stark，紧急召集Steve Rogers 以及 Thor.”他听见自己的声音从另一个人的嘴里发出。  
他现在有点相信Loki了，他要是想给复仇者们找麻烦，这个方法肯定是可行的，但他还真从没用过。  
“你得确定其他人不会回来，以及Banner不会从实验室出来，我绝对不想遇见他。”Loki推了Tony一把，“你们的会议室一般没用吧？”  
“我们都在客厅开会，会议室是用来招待神盾局的。”  
“那就这么办。”  
“你要干什么？你别把房子拆了。”Tony到也不是真担心，反正他们两兄弟拆房子的次数也不少。  
“快起来，我们去门口接他们。”  
“我不想跟Steve说话。”Tony偏过头，想把自己埋在枕头里。  
结果他被Loki拉起来，魔法把他的衣服全都挂到了身上，不到半分钟他就穿得整整齐齐了。但是Loki之前说得对，牛仔裤确实挺粗糙的，磨得他刚刚高潮过的阴茎发疼。  
他相当不情愿地走到门口，Steve和Thor冲进大门，却一脸看不见他们俩的样子，Tony看了一眼Loki，Loki笑着对他摇摇头，“别出声，他们看不见我们。”  
那两个人直直地走进了会议室，Loki和Tony紧紧跟在他们后面，Steve坐到了会议室圆桌的那个巨大的A上面，Thor也跟着扑在了Steve身上。  
Tony惊讶地看向Loki，后者给了他一个诡异的笑容，“这个礼物怎么样？”他听见自己脑子里有个声音说，简直辣极了，他在心里想，不知道Loki能不能明白。  
Thor剥开了Steve的紧身战衣，然后不知道哪里飞来了一瓶润滑剂出现在了会议桌上，Tony的身后也不知合时蹦出一条长沙发。Loki做出了一个请的手势，和Tony一起躺在了沙发上。  
Thor扯开了Steve的裤子，那身战服看起来是很棒，但脱起来也的确费神，这一点Tony深有体会，Thor的后背挡住了Steve的下身，这让Tony有些难受，他想看，但是又不想在Loki面前作出一副对Steve如此渴求的样子。  
他看见Thor俯下身去，不知道是不是在接吻，他不希望Thor会吻他，那怕他们现在根本不知道自己在做什么，Tony现在有点想念Steve的吻，他的嘴唇是那么该死的漂亮，他喜欢把它们咬得泛红，再用唾液让它们泛着水光的样子。  
Thor直起身，动作有些粗鲁地脱下他自己身上的衣服，老天啊，Tony发誓他从没见过这么过分完美的身材，那是因为不愧为神话中的雷神吗？他高高翘起的性器随着他的动作轻微摇晃，他要用那个东西去操Steve了，Tony想，虽然是自己的男朋友要被别人上了，但是，他总觉得很兴奋。  
Steve的一条腿被抬到了Thor的肩膀上，看起来是Thor在给他做润滑，Steve的呼吸声和偶尔抑制不住的呻吟声拨撩着Tony的神经，Tony梦想了多久，在会议之后把Steve按在那张巨大的桌子上让他操自己一次或者自己操他一次，但是他从没做到过，因为每次神盾局的人都会让Tony很不高兴。  
感谢上天，Thor把Steve提了起来，他们现在面对着Tony，Thor从Steve的身后进入了他，现在Tony能看见Steve了，他看得见Thor屁股的每一次动作，他甚至能看见阴影下那里进出的情形，Thor用一只手臂把Steve圈在自己怀里防止他腿软滑下去，另一只手在玩弄他粉色的乳头，Steve大声呼吸，他的脖子扭动着似乎想要逃离这难以阻挡的快感，Thor的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，舌头在Steve不安分的脖子上轻轻啃咬。  
Tony的老二在牛仔裤里真的待不住了，他多么希望现在能把它解放出来，但是Loki还在他旁边，他没办法……  
“你要加入他们吗？”Loki暂时移开目光，他看着Tony。  
“不，我觉得，看着就够了。”  
Loki耸了耸肩，他站起来，变成了Tony的样子，往那边正在快活的两人走去，他走到一半还不忘转过头给Tony眨了个眼。  
“Tony——” Steve看见Tony走过来，向他伸出了手。  
所以老冰棍没思考一下既然我在他面前，那后面在操他的是谁吗？真正的Tony坐在沙发上，撑着脸在心里吐槽。  
然后他看见另一个Tony解开了裤子，Thor和Steve都跪到了地上，Tony不用想也知道会发生什么。  
Loki把Steve的下巴抬起来，他摸了摸Steve的嘴唇，然后把自己的性器放在了Steve的面前，他几乎是下意识地张开了嘴，最开始是用舌头舔过柱身，然后用口腔包裹着头部，他的脑袋前后移动，有时会吞得很深，有时会为了喘口气退出来一大截。  
Tony想起他教Steve口交的时候，他会笨拙地把自己呛到，或者是突然干呕个不停，但他学得很快，现在都快能比得上Tony自己这个老师了。他看着那个“自己”在享受Steve的口活，就好像那个人真的是他自己一样，他思考着以后要不要尝试一次3p，他甚至没有想要照顾他身下的胀痛，哪怕他现在真的十分急迫了，但是他并没有想要高潮的意思，就这样看着也不错，似乎要比真正来一发更有意思。  
他就在那条长沙发上看着他们三个人玩了很久，Steve的嘴唇被磨得艳红，被呛出来的眼泪挂在他的脸上，Tony没看见Loki射出来的东西，那估计是被Steve吞下去了，可怜的Steve以为自己在给他的Tony口，Loki望向Tony，朝他露出一个笑，然后特意选了个Tony能看清的地方吻了Steve，他仿佛能明白Tony很介意这件事一般，他的牙齿把Steve的嘴唇咬得更加泛红，Loki甚至还不知足，甚至把Steve的舌头勾出来给Tony看。  
然而Tony看到的是他自己把Steve弄成了那副样子。其实也不算坏，他想。  
然后那两位金发的男人在高潮之后喘了几口气，在Loki的魔法下，穿上衣服走出了会议室。  
Tony知道Steve因为血清的原因不应期很短，他真的“Can do this all day.” 但他没想到Thor也这么令人难以置信。  
“他们干什么去了？”Tony问。  
“去清理一下，然后他们会出现在门口，以为他们才刚刚回来。”  
半个小时之后，他们回到了最初始的状态，Steve站在Thor旁边，看着Loki相当不满地迎接他们，Tony站在一边，尴尬地看着他。  
“我们等了你们两个小时！”Loki说。  
Tony瞟了Loki一眼，没多说什么。  
“我们回来用了两个小时？我以为只有20分钟？这不可能。”Thor吼道。  
Steve没有说话，他觉得自己后腰上隐隐有些酸痛。

后续  
“Tony，”第二天，Tony在实验室听见Bruce跟他抱怨，“昨天下午有一段时间实验室门打不开了，我呼叫Friday她也不理我，我只好强行拆了电路，否则Hulk出来就是拆楼的问题了。”  
Tony看着他，不知道怎么回答。


End file.
